


Imagine

by FangirlintheForest



Series: Karamel Drabbles [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlintheForest/pseuds/FangirlintheForest





	

Imagine Kara trying to teach Mon-El to cook human food.

Imagine her telling him to get her a cup of sugar and right before it dawns on her, he’s standing there with a drinking glass full of it. Next time she’s more careful to clarify, but that doesn’t stop her from grinning every time she sees the sugar tin.

Or the time when she invites him over to make pancakes and he mistakenly puts who-knows-what in the batter and makes the pancakes balloon up and to this day she swears that she’s never seen a bigger mess in her life.

And there’s the time where she asks him to ‘pass the flour’ (by this point she really should know better) and when she turns he’s standing there holding a flower from her planter by the window in his outstretched hand with a proud smile on his face. And she’s stunned for a second before nervously laughing, ushering him away to put it back (what was she thinking) much to his confusion, and is it too hot in here?

She turns back to the bowl with her hands on her hips and a determined sigh. But it’s really too quiet and as she quickly turns around she finds him crouched by the window staring at her flowers with a genuine smile as the late afternoon sun hits the leaves. And there’s a warm feeling in her chest and she understands, remembering the first time she saw flowers bloom on Earth and how she’d never seen anything so fragile yet beautiful in her life. And as he turns, still smiling, and his eyes look up and meet hers, that feeling grows and she starts to think that maybe he’s not so bad for a Daxamite after all.


End file.
